Miscarcand (Quest)
Miscarcand is a quest in . Inside the ancient Ayleid ruins of Miscarcand, the Hero must find the Great Welkynd Stone, required to open the gate to Mankar Camoran's Paradise. No one has ever managed to obtain the Stone and it is rumored that the undead King of Miscarcand guards it himself. Walkthrough Miscarcand Inside these ruins, skeletons, zombies and goblins will be encountered. The goblins aren't allied with the undead, so many skirmishes will be seen, with the undead winning most of the time. This has its benefits. If one doesn't feel like killing all of the enemies oneself, let the factions fight and weaken each other while staying hidden. Once either the undead or the goblins have been killed or weakened greatly, only the winning side will have to be fought, which makes it a lot easier to travel through the ruins. There is minimal resistance stopping access to the stone itself. Upon entry, directly in front of the Hero, there is a hidden door, in which, originally, only the option of turning left and continuing down the stairs is given. Check this on the map. Due to this, a few blocks here and there must be activated to open up the doors and gates to get to the stone. To activate the blocks and proceed further into the ruins the following must be done: Follow the tunnels until reaching point A on the map. At this point jump off the bridge and find the door, point B, to the right. One may want to do this after killing the few creatures and collecting some Welkynd stones. Once done, follow the tunnel and head up some stairs. There may be a creature in the following room. On the floor there should appear to be a square block, apparently raised from the ground, which is point C on the map. Standing on that will lower the iron gate that should have been came across earlier. From there, it is easy to travel to point D on the map, which is across the bridge that was jumped off. The door, point D, will lead to Sel Vanua. Sel Vanua The player will start off closer to points B and C. In this room, there will be a few creatures. After killing them it is suggested that the Varla stone is obtained. Then, following the map above, proceed to point A. Follow the tunnel, and then the path across the bridge. Proceeding to the other side of the room, there is a door which must be entered. Morimath The Great Welkynd Stone can be found at Point A on map one. Once one grabs the Great Welkynd Stone, a lich named the King of Miscarcand will attack them from behind. He holds the key to open the nearby Hard level locked door, so one can either kill him or run away (utilizing lockpicks). Alternatively, the player can exit the way he or she previously came. It is a good idea to kill him though, as his staff is highly effective in dealing with Mankar Camoran. Fleeing If one decides to run and pick the lock, the King of Miscarcand may pursue them all over Cyrodiil, preventing them from waiting, fast-travelling, or sleeping. One of the solutions is to enter a city, or head to Imperial City where guards can be patrolling outside. Hopefully they'll kill the King. Another solution is to get arrested. When they are released from prison, the King will be waiting outside with two zombies. Kill them (the guards will help them) and take the staff the King leaves on his corpse. Journal Gallery Miscarcand Great Welkynd Stone Location.png|Location of the Great Welkynd Stone Trivia *Although it is possible to explore the entire ruin and retrieve the Great Welkynd Stone before the quest it is strongly recommended that one does not. Giving Martin the stone and the Armor of Tiber Septim together (see "Blood of the Divines") can result in a glitch that stops Martin from putting on his armor for the next quest, although not critical this can make keeping him alive in the battle of Bruma quite difficult. See "Defense of Bruma" for more details. de:Miscarcand (Quest) ru:Мискарканд (квест) it:Miscarcand (Missione)